Il va encore être en retard
by Oxo29
Summary: C'est au fond d'un bus qu'ils se sont rencontrés ... petit OS tout mignon


Hey ! Voilà un petit OS, tout petit, tout mignon !  
Imaginé dans le bus (bien sûr), je cherche toujours la ligne sur laquelle se trouvent Ace et Marco haha

Merci à Momo-chan ni, ma bêta qui en a fait un peu trop pour ce que c'est XD (non c'est faux, je balance pas ...)

Donc aucune prise de tête dans cet OS, juste lire ça ... tranquillou =D

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama, mon maître, mon père, mon Dieu !

* * *

Il va encore être en retard

Marco et Ace attendaient pour prendre le bus.

Il avait déjà six minutes de retard et cela énervait déjà le plus jeune.

« _ Tch ! Pas fichu d'être à l'heure ... »

Le blond, toujours calme, lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

A peine une minute plus tard, l'autobus était là et ils montèrent rapidement. Ace se dirigea automatiquement vers le fond du bus avant de s'y affaler. Marco prit place à ses côtés, toujours en souriant. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis maintenant plus de deux ans, et Ace ne se lassait jamais de l'odeur du plus vieux. Un mélange de cannelle et de cumin. Ses mains trouvèrent automatiquement celles de son aîné, entremêlant ses doigts fins dans les siens. Il l'aimait tellement … et depuis si longtemps ...

« _ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens toujours au fond du bus ? Questionna le blond, haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit ambiant du moteur.

_ Une habitude, » répondit simplement Ace sans bouger.

Devant le silence perplexe de son petit-ami, il soupira et fini par se relever.

Les yeux noirs de Marco le regardait sans comprendre.

« _ Tu ne te rappelle pas, c'est dans un bus que l'on s'est parlés ... la première fois ? Se détourna Ace, le rouge aux joues.

_ Ce n'était pas quand tu étais venu me parler au café, tremblant de la tête au pieds ? » Ricana le blond.

Le jeune homme fit la moue.

« _ Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?

_ Non, mais tu vas me rafraîchir la mémoire ... » termina Marco en souriant.

Ace soupira une nouvelle fois en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

_POV Ace :_

~Six ans plus tôt~

Je quittais la maison précipitamment. Si je ne me dépêchait pas, j'allais le rater !

Je me mit à courir lorsque cette pensée m'effleura mais je fut rasséréné en voyant le monde qui attendait à l'arrêt. Je ne le raterait pas, et un petit sourire flotta sur mon visage à cette constatation. C'était une ligne assez éloignée du centre-ville, il n'avait donc jamais beaucoup de passagers.

Je sautais sur place pour me réchauffer car l'hiver venait de débuter et la température se faisait très froide. Mais bientôt, le bus arriverais et j'aurais chaud.

Juste à ce moment là, il apparu au bout de la rue et je me rapprochais du bord du trottoir ainsi que toutes les autres personnes qui attendaient avec moi. Je fut le premier à monter et je me dirigeait rapidement vers le fond du bus, ma place de prédilection.

Lorsque j'étais assis à cette place, j'étais sur de ne pas le rater. D'ailleurs mes yeux commençaient déjà à scruter les passagers même si je savais qu'il ne monterais pas avant deux arrêts.

Comme chaque matin, mon cœur semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de battre. Et s'il ne venait pas aujourd'hui ? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose !

_« Yosh ! Aujourd'hui … je vais lui parler ... »_

Plus facile à dire qu'a faire, renchéri une petite voix dans mon esprit.

Mais toutes mes pensées me quittèrent quand je le vit attendre nonchalamment et monter tranquillement, comme à son habitude. Un beau blond pour qui j'avais craqué depuis le début de l'année, depuis que je prenais le bus pour me rendre au lycée en fait.

Il se dirigea vers le fond, là ou je me trouvais. Pouvait-il s'apercevoir que je le dévorais littéralement du regard ?

Sans doute pas, car sans même me regarder, il s'assit deux rangées devant moi. Je pinçais les lèvres.

Comment allais-je faire pour l'aborder sans passer pour un gars bizarre, moi ?

Pendant que je passais du temps à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment je ne vis pas le groupe de cas sociaux qui montaient dans le transport, bousculant tout le monde au passage.

Ils se dirigèrent vers moi bruyamment et s'arrêtèrent devant moi.

« _ Eh ! Me fit un gars qui semblait avoir mon âge, bouge-toi de là ! »

Je le regardais dans les yeux alors qu'il me toisait de haut.

«_ Pardon ? Répliquais-je froidement.

_ T'as pas entendu ce qu'il t'a dit ! Bouge ! » Continua une fille du groupe.

Une réplique cinglante me brûlait mes lèvres mais je n'avais pas envie de déclencher une bataille générale alors même que mon blond se trouvais à un mètre de là. Quelle image aurait-il de moi après ça ?

Cependant mon orgueil prit le dessus :

« _ Allez vous asseoir ailleurs, j'étais là avant vous. »

Cela ne paru pas plaire au chef du groupe.

« _ Ce sale petit … » cracha t-il en attrapant le col de ma veste.

Il remonta son poing et je fermais les yeux, attendant le coup.

« _ Arrêtez » claqua soudainement une vois sévère.

Tous se retournèrent et j'entrouvris les yeux pour voir a qui appartenait cette voix. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand j'aperçus le visage du blond.

« _ Dégage le vieux, » fit celui qui me tenait toujours par la veste.

Mon blond ne se démonta pas du tout, son regard se fit même tranchant.

« _ Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ... » dit-il d'une voix froide qui fit frissonner la bande de jeunes.

Mon agresseur paru perdre un peu de sa superbe :

« _ D-de toute façon, on doit descendre ici ! Aller, on se tire ! »

Et d'un regard général sur sa troupe, il appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton rouge et le bus se stoppa, étant arrivé à l'arrêt suivant. Il relâcha enfin mon col.

Ils passèrent rapidement devant mon blond qui n'avait pas bougé, tel une bande de chiens apeurés, la queue entre les pattes.

Moi, je n'avais pas réagi.

L'homme debout deux mètres devant moi soupira avant de lever son regard vers moi et pour la première fois, nos regards se croisèrent.

Il avait des yeux noirs comme je n'en avait jamais vu …

« _ Tout vas bien, petit ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils : je n'étais pas petit ! J'étais déjà au lycée après tout !

« _ Ils t'ont fait mal quelque part ?

_ Ah, non, non ... »

Il me fit un sourire et mon cœur se mit à battre deux fois plus rapidement dans ma poitrine.

« _ J-je …, tentais-je de dire mais il se retourna aussitôt.

_ Oups ! C'est là que je descend ! » Fit-il en appuyant à son tour sur le bouton.

Le chauffeur de bus s'arrêta de justesse, ayant presque dépassé l'arrêt convoité.

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers moi et me lança à nouveau ce sourire charmeur qui me fit littéralement fondre.

« _ Soit prudent la prochaine fois ! »

Et il sorti de l'autobus, les portes se refermèrent. Je ne réagissais plus, mon cœur semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de battre la chamade. J'avais les joues rouges et le souffle court, comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Et pourtant …

Je me repris au moment ou je vis le paysage familier défiler. J'avançais une main tremblante et poussais moi aussi ce bouton, sur lequel une minute plutôt cet homme avait aussi appuyé.

Les bus stoppa, les portes s'ouvrir à nouveau et je descendis …

~fin flash back~

_POV Narrateur :_

Ace termina de lui raconter, le rouge toujours aux joues.

« _ Tu t'en souviens maintenant ?

_ Tu veux dire que ce gamin chétif, c'était toi ! Rigola son amoureux.

_ Je n'étais pas chétif ! S'énerva ce dernier.

_ Tu me stalkais déjà à cette époque ? Continua Marco, ignorant la réaction précédente.

_ Je ne te stalkais pas : tu m'intéressais, c'est tout !

_ Mais oui, mais oui … »

Ace se renfrogna devant l'expression de son compagnon. Le blond sourit en passant sa main dans les cheveux brun et bouclés du jeune homme.

Il se ré-concentra sur le chemin et se leva :

« _ C'est ici que l'on descend ! »

Ace acquiesça avant de le suivre jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il tenait toujours la main de Marco et resserra sa prise pour ne pas la lâcher.

Cette fois-ci il ne partirai pas tout seul. Cette fois-ci il était avec lui.

FIN.


End file.
